The Dream Gem
by vithatxx
Summary: What if I told you Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon... Were never meant to be in the Hoenn region? What if I told you... They're from Dream Hoenn - the opposite of what I, Aaron Finch, have grown up in? Well, now you're just as clueluess as I am.


_I had 3 Pokemon to my name, Combusken, Zigzagoon, and Beautifly. This wasn't an issue, I was new to the Hoenn Region. Yet, I wanted to catch every Pokemon - have them ALL to my name. Be the new trainer who beat the odds._ -

"Aaron!" My mother called my name from downstairs. As I lay on my bed, I switch positions, quickly putting a pillow over my head. I didn't want to hear her jabbering today. I really didn't. Sighing as she continued to yell and rant about how I needed wake up, I swung my feet to the stable floor of the room, rubbing the goop out of my groggy eyes.

"Aaron!"

"What?" I yelled back, fingering through my mess of hair on my head. She continued to rant, I began to ignore her - getting ready for my day. Silently brushing my hair in the bathroom, I put on deodorant and put on a new pair of boxers to change into my day clothes - a simple white tee and black pants. Packing my bag with my Pokeballs and other necessary items, I slipped on some shoes. My mother was still ranting - god how do her lungs not explode?

The TV was on, mentioning some dastardly event running through Hoenn, but I honestly could care less. If it was really that bad, it would effect Littleroot as well. With the remote control I turned the TV off, merely throwing the remote on the bed before exiting. Going downstairs, mom looked me in the eye angrily, "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I did, mom. But, I'm going to go keep training today - so I can, uh, stay out of your hair. Okay?" I made up some quick thing for her to agree with me. I was almost 18 - but that was still 'child' in her book. She nodded, blowing some air to get hair out of her face.

Quickly fleeing the house, I opened my backpack, just to make sure I grabbed my Pokemon. Nodding to myself, I ran out to the tall grass, prepared for anything.

"Help!"

I stopped in my tracks, one foot in the tall grass. Peering around, I heard the cry of help from the trees. They continued to moan and cry, sounding almost as if they were going to die if I didn't help. I stepped closer to the tall brown logs of life and called out, "Where are you?"

With a quick reply of, "Over here!" I ran behind a big oak in particular. There, crawling for their life, was a psychic. I could tell by their attire, the black Capri's and white overcoat-styled jacket. They crawled toward me, raising a hand for me to help them up. It was a man. Maybe 20? He was very young in the face, but his right eyes was bruised and his lip was bleeding from some type of injury.

"P-please, help..." They coughed, reaching so close. Blood drooled from their lips.

I grabbed his wrist in a protective hold, beginning to pull. Yet, he pulled in return, not waiting for me. He had a malicious smile as he tugged me to fall. Cackling, he disappeared. The ground faded below me, I was falling - fast. Screaming for my life, my eyes grew hazy in view and everything went black - I only felt the sensation of falling.

"Help!" I cried out. I wanted nothing more than to be on level ground.

Oh, I should've wished a little better.

Coming to a hard thud, I groggily pushed my hands to allow my torso to rise. Looking around, their was a specific air that was _not _of Hoenn. I was gasping for breath still, my body shaking from that plummet. Studying the area with dizzy eyes, the area was more gray. There was a specific haze to the area, making it hard to see. I noticed the familiar oak was dark in color - wait. It was the same oak? It was much darker - more, mahogany. I scrambled to my feet, looking around - my chest rising and falling quickly as fear built in me.

"What is this? Where am I?" I called, hoping for a reply.

A cackle rang through the air, and I jolted in stance. The psychic stepped out, "Such a waste."

"A waste? Who are you!" I spat looking him up and down. His outfit was reversed, white Capri's and a black jacket. I was so confused, so angry, it was so bothersome. He didn't care, though. My creased brow and pursed lips with a heavy chest didn't even phase him.

Merely fixing his jacket's sleeve, he chuckled, "You're a waste."

"How?" I yelled.

"It's hard to believe Professor Birch wanted you to help us."

He was really angering me. Professor Birch always enjoyed me and my attitude towards helping Pokemon. How did he even know Birch anyway?

"Why do you look so different! Where are we?"

"Dream Hoenn." He breathed, looking at his watch, "Look, are you gonna stop asking question's and come with me? Or are we just going to _waste _more time?

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" I retorted, my nostrils flaring in anger. I may have been younger than him by appearance - but I was not afraid to defend myself, even physically.

"Professor Birch wants you."

"B-Birch? W-Why? He's on vacation." I grew quiet.

"He's on 'vacation' to here. Dream Hoenn. Now come on! We can't continue like this." He beckoned me to follow him, turning away from me to start walking. God I was so enraged. Debating if I should follow him, I began to trail behind.

"If you'd like to continue asking vague questions, you can if you come closer." He called from 20 feet ahead of me.

_What a jerk._


End file.
